


Little Red

by WindyRein



Series: The Portland Alpha [3]
Category: Grimm (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Colour Symbolism, Crossover, Fairy Tale Elements, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poetry, Repetition, Wesen Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red, little Red<br/><em>(where <strong>is</strong> he?)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, darlings, I thought I'd posted this ages ago :D No, this isn't the thing with the plot-knot. :) That's coming as soon as I get Jackson to cooperate -.-

Little Red, little Red

What big eyes you have

Of shadow silver and royal red

 

Little Red, little Red

What ill-bred company you keep

Royal purple and judgement black

 

Little Red, little Red

Where have you gone?

With savages and half-breed animals

 

(where _is_ he?)

 

...and the streets painted with ruby

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated. Ideas are welcomed and reviews are loved (and musefood).


End file.
